totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie Unda, labeled the Sweet Girl's BFF, was a contestant on Total Drama Comeback and is currently competing in Total Drama Battlegrounds. She is one of the original 22. Profile Sadie can't believe she was selected for Total Drama Island. She's never been a part of anything cool - ever! Raised in the small town of Twig Harbour, Sadie's never done anything too exciting either. The only thing that Sadie gets totally excited about is hanging out with Katie, her best friend in the whole world (wait... make that the whole wide universe!) From the moment they met as next-door neighbours, it was friend-crush at first sight and they've been inseparable ever since. Sadie's room is filled with pictures of her and Katie, and every picture has oodles of little hearts drawn around them, because that's how much she loves her! So when Sadie heard that Katie wanted to audition for Total Drama Island, Sadie wanted to audition with her. There was no way she was going to miss out on something that her best friend (wait... make that BFF!...no BFF in the whole in the whole wide universe, squared!), was going to be a part of. Because if Katie got picked she'd be gone all summer and there was no way Sadie could have survived that long without her! It would be like losing a leg. (No, that's not it- you can live without a leg.) It would be like losing her heart. (Awww... that's so cute, she loves hearts). So now Sadie can't wait to start their adventure! This going to be the bestest summer ever, with her bestest friend, in the bestest universe, ever!﻿ Coverage Sadie debuted at the same time as Katie in TDC, and alone in TDB, so that Katie and Noah could have some alone time. While competing in Total Drama Comeback, Sadie only participated in two challenges: the talent show and the nerds versus populars challenge. Sadie did not compete in the talent show with an act, but her team still managed to win the contest thanks to Ezekiel's song. Sadie, during the second challenge of TDC, messed up in two of her challenges, thus leading to her elimination in the very same episode. In Total Drama Battlegrounds, Sadie finds herself dealing with seperation from Katie more than ever, with there being 44 contestants. However, she still manages to find time. Towards the beginning of the story, Zachary begins to use her, and turns her against Katie, leading up to Katie's elimination. Love interests Sadie has an interest in Zachary﻿, despite both Katie and Arthur advising against it﻿. She and Carol were both very keen on having a boyfriend, and thus Sadie has shown some interest in Zachary, being closer to him and overlooking any time he acts up. Katie has realized Zachary is a jerk, and Arthur has said that he can recognize someone not nice because he's like that too. Nevertheless, Sadie has continued to be near Zachary. There have also been hints that she could be paired with Arthur, Clive, or Cody. VR Challenges ﻿Sadie has only survived the Zombie VR. In Vampire VR, she was captured and brainwashed by Dracula. In Alien VR and Giant Monster VR , she was consumed by the monsters of the VR. In Super VR, she was a villain named The Lemur, and was sacrificed by Mandy to make a powerful Cthulhu Junior. Trivia * Sadie, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in Nerds vs. Populars. * Sadie is one of the most underrated characters in TD history. * The main difference besides looks between Katie and Sadie is that Sadie is more naïve than her friend, thus trusting enough to believe in Zachary. * According to Owen, Sadie's underwear is most likely black, but he doesn't know for sure. Related Pages *Katie and Sadie *Sadie and Zachary Gallery Katie.png|Katie, Sadie's BFFFL. Katie sadie.png|Katie and Sadie, confessing and gushing together. TDC2 Zachery.jpg|Zachary, Sadie's current love interest. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Race Car Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Females